Rameng Ichiraku
by Sakata no Ginshiro
Summary: eto na ang Naruto Parody ko ang Rameng Ichiraku. halaw sa PNE's Lutong Bahay


Babala: Si Kishimoto Masashi ang may-akda ng isang anime na ito. The same as the Song kaya wag mo 'kong idamay sa kaguluhan ito, capice?

Eto na ang kanta de parodia sa Naruto, ang Rameng Ichiraku. Halaw sa kanta at tono ng 'lutong bahay' by the Parokya ni Edgar.

Na-edit ko na lang ang lyrics para mas wholesome and wacky ang parody na ito. At halaw sa isang wacky website ng mga katatawanan rito.

De-D-K-cion ni Kishou:

Sa mga nag-rebyu sa mga fanfic ko, salamat po sa inyo na kung wala kayo ay hindi ko mailalathala ang aking Humor Parody Fan Fiction ko sa wikang Filipino. Salamat kay Shizuku Seta bilang support sa aking Fanfic at sa mga Humorous Ideas. Salamat kay Naruto at Itachi dahil kung wala kayo eh maninirahan na po si Toshio bilang kasama ko sa Wanted mansion na ito. SALAMAT PO ULI!

Naruto: on with the details, pareng Kishou?

Kishou: sure. Itachi, ihanda mo na ang aking pitong espada ng Megiddo para patayin natin si Orochimaru?

Itachi: sure, pare. Ikaw ang malakas sa amin.

Itachi, Naruto and Kishou: ready… steady… GO!

Pamagat: Rameng Ichiraku

May-Akda: Yondaime Hokage Konzen Douji

Genre: Humor Parody

Rating: K+

Alas dos ng hapon, nang si **Naruto Uzumaki** ay nasa Konoha Hospital, nagplano siya para tumakas nang dahil sa kanyang gutom. Nami-miss at Iniisip niya ang kanyang paboritong Barbecue Pork Miso Ramen sa Ichiraku kaya nag-kawarimi technique siya na gamit ng isang malaking kahoy at nag-disguise siya na akala ninyo si Sephiroth. Hindi nila alam ang mga nars sa Konoha Hospital na ang nakaitim na talukbong o burqa na si Naruto kaya pinuntahan ang nars sa kwarto ni Naruto.

"Naruto, eto na yung mga bisita ninyo." Aniya ng isang Nars na si **Kaori**. Pero ang kinalabasan ni Naruto ay isang kawarimi na ang sulat mismo ay:

'_Lalabas muna ako saglit para ako'y kumain sa Ichiraku Ramen! -unquote'_

Biglang natulala si Kaori at inulat niya kay **Tsunade.**

Iniulat ni Tsunade tungkol sa kinatatayuan ni Naruto at nang dumating si **Shizune**, inulat ni Tsunade sa pagyayari na ito.

"Ano! Tumakas na si Naruto sa ospital?" biglang na-shock ang babaeng Jounin.

Sumang-ayon ang babaeng Hokage at tinawag ang mga ninjas para magmasid at hanapin ang kulugong genin.

Nang nasa Ichiraku Ramen ang isang bida na naktalukbong na itim na para isang katulad ng Akatsuki (guys… si Naruto ito), kumakain siya ng paboritong ramen niya.

"isa pang order" aniya ni Naruto at sumang-ayon si **Ayame.**

Nang nagpakinggan ni Naruto ang kanta sa radyo na ito, may napapaalala siya habang ipinapakanta ni **Kakashi-sensei **ang kantang Rameng Ichiraku. Napapaalala na si **Sasuke** ang kanta habang kumakain sila ng ramen mismo. Nag-isip siya ng ano ang magandang gawin para umunlad ang pangangalakal ng ramen shop nito.

"Ate Ayame, kakanta na lang ako tungkol sa ramen na ito!" aniya ni Naruto habang nilalamon ang kanyang ramen at sumang-ayon si Ayame sa anong ginagawa niyang kalokohan. Binigyan siya ng mikropono, ipinindot ang numerong '15678' at kumanta na siya na may ubod ng mga katangahan.

_**Rameng Ichiraku**_

_**Pabokya ng Eddga**_

_**ok talaga ang luto ni Ayame-san **_

_**ako'y ganado sa Rameng Ichiraku **_

_**maging ramen sa umaga **_

_**o soba sa gabi **_

_**di ako aatras kasi ubod ng sarap **_

_**ng Rameng Ichiraku **_

nang inaalam ng isang Jounin na kung saan naroroon si Naruto, pumunta siya kay Shizune at sinabi na siya ay nasa Ichiraku Ramen.

"yari ka ngayon, Naruto!" sabi ni Shizune na may pa-smirk pa.

At tinuloy ni Naruto ang kanta niya.

_**laging mahusay ang ulam n'yo sa bahay **_

_**na luto ng ni Mang Teuchi **_

_**Yakisoba ng tanghali **_

_**mirienda niyo'y Ispageti **_

_**kakaibang mga sangkap **_

_**kaya'y ubod ng sarap **_

_**putahe ng Ichiraku **_

_**lagi akong dadayo **_

_**upang makikain sa inyo, kaso **_

_**si Sasuke'y lalayas sa amin **_

_**basta't makatikim ng Rameng Ichiraku **_

Kumanta si Naruto na may pagka-foolheartedness na para siyang isang sirang ulo._  
_

_**Rameng Ichiraku **_

_**napakasarap ng Rameng…**_

_**Rameng Ichiraku **_

_**napakasarap ng Rameng…**_

_**Rameng Ichiraku…**_

_**Rameng Ichiraku…**_

Pagkatapos siyang kumanta na may puso at isipan, kumain siya na ramen at pagkatapos nang dumating si Shizune, nag-ha-hi si Ayame. Nang nakita ni Shizune ang nakatalukbong ng itim at nag-reveal na si Naruto, nagulat siya kay Shizune.

"WAH, Ate Shizune… anong… ginagawa mo rito?" gulat ng isang kulugong ninja.

"Kahahanap ko nga sa iyo eh kumakain ka na sa Ramen House na 'to eh hirap na hiraaaaaaap na akong maghanap sa 'yo" tiling-tili ni Shizune sabay itinali niya si Naruto gamit niya ang lubid.

"waaaaaaah saklolo!" tumili pa si Narutong kulugo.

"buti nga sa 'yo!" asar ni Shizune sabay belat habang dalang-dala si Naruto papuntang ospital ng Konoha.

**TAPOS-OWARI-KULTOPINISH!**

Rebyu na kayo uli!


End file.
